Les notes du Directeur Fury
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Que font les Avengers quand ils sont forcés à rester au QG du Shiel contre leurs gré ? Des conneries. Et que fait Fury quand les agents viennent se plaindre ? Il les engueule. Et consigne ça sur feuilles. Un jour il les publiera, ce dit-il. Il appellera ça : Les notes du Directeur Fury.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Un petit peu d'amusement dans ce monde de brute, je vous fait un cadeau parce que avec Le Dernier Avengers et ce qui va bientôt sortir à savoir Maximoff et une fiction Stucky, vous allez en avoir besoin x) Petit coucou a Shina-ariz qui a bien voulu me laisser publier alors que le concept viens d'elle, allez lire ses histoires elles sont géniales :D Sur ce ! Bonen lecture :D**

 **oOo**

Le directeur soupira. Une nouvelle fois. Il soupirait beaucoup ses derniers temps. Depuis que les Avengers étaient au QG, en fait. Quand bien même le SHIELD avait sauvé Pietro Maximoff, ils ne leur étaient que moyennement reconnaissant. Forcés de se retrouver tous ici sous ordres du directeur pour une durée indéterminée ne les enchantaient pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et ils le faisaient bien savoir. En enchainant les conneries les unes après les autres. Si les média savaient… Les Avengers n'étaient qu'une bande d'ados puérils et soupe au lait. Et bien sur, tout ça retombait sur le râble de Fury. Ben oui, il avait amené les problèmes, il les résolvait. Il soupira donc. Sur son bureau s'amoncelait une tonne de feuillets. Le moral dans les chaussettes, il saisit le premier.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Stark, veuillez dégagez votre armure de devant la porte des réunions. Elle empêche tout le monde de passer. Je me doute bien que c'est le but, mais ça ne servira à rien. Cette réunion aura bien lieu, même si elle doit se passer dans la cafétéria. L'argument « il y a un concert de Black Sabbat à cette heure là » n'est pas valable.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Si vous voulez réchauffer quelque chose, faites le avec le micro onde et pas en invoquant un éclair. Vous faites peur au tout le personnel et causez des événements météorologiques problématiques. Sans compter que les gens aux alentours commencent à comprendre que quelque chose ne vas pas.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Maximoff, arrêtez de donner des crises cardiaques à mes agents en déplaçant des choses quand ils on le dos tourné. Arrêtez aussi d'apparaitre derrière eux quand ils travaillent pour leur hurler à la figure. Arrêtez aussi de les défier à la course. En fait, ne vous approchez plus de mes agents.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prit soldat mais soignez-vous. Prendre en abordage la salle des projections avec une épée en plastique et une perruque de Jack Sparow pour lancer un film est outrant et indigne d'un Avengers. Vous faites peur aux agents. Être menacé par un Avengers de les pendre en place publique s'ils ne libèrent pas le passage est très effrayant pour eux. Et rendez-moi mon cache œil.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Celui qui à teint mon manteau en rose à intérêt à savoir courir vite. Par ce que si je lui mets la main dessus, sa durée de vie sera très réduite. Et douloureuse. Compris ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Le bouclier de Steve Rogers n'est pas un frisbee. Ce n'est pas non plus un boomerang. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'il revient toujours que vous devez le lancer dans une salle pleine de matériel coûteux. Tous ce qui a été endommagé sera à vos frais.

PS : Si vous voulez tout savoir, la combinaison du Capitaine est équipée d'un électroaimant qui ne répond qu'au Vibranium.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de l'Agent Barton et l'Agent Romanov**

Se poster dans un coin d'une pièce, regarder les agents comme si vous aviez des envies de meurtre et parier sur combien fondrons en larme n'est PAS un pari utile. Veuillez cesser immédiatement. C'est le Shield qui paye les psys après vous savez ? Celui qui vous donne votre paie donc.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

L'interdiction de votre frère tient aussi pour vous. Contrôler l'esprit des agents pour leur faire croire que vous étiez tout à fait autorisée à regarder des séries sur l'écran géant est inacceptable. Ne le faites plus jamais. En plus vous avez spoiler la moitié des agents et ils sont _très_ en colère.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Les laboratoires du Shield sont à votre disposition certes. Cependant vous ne pouvez pas inviter tout vos amis scientifiques dedans. Ça donne un travail monstre à l'administration et il y a déjà suffisamment de savants au Shield. De plus si c'est pour faire des expériences du type « Que se passe-t-il quand on place le marteau de Thor dans une prise », c'est inutile. Je vous croyais plus sérieux.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Ne participez plus JAMAIS aux expériences du Docteur Banner. D'un vous risquez avec votre délicatesse légendaire de casser quelque chose et de le faire tourner au vert, mais en plus la dernière expérience a fait sauter toute l'électricité su Shield et a effacé des documents très important. Ne vous approchez plus des laboratoires.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Veuillez utiliser les portes et non pas traverser les murs. Entre vous et Maximoff, mes agents commencent à avoir des crises d'hystéries. Est-ce que vous savez à quel point c'est difficile de trouver des agents compétant ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Ne vous déplacez pas dans les canalisations. Ne surgissez pas des bouches d'aération avec comme par magie. N'espionnez pas les autres des canalisations. N'utilisez pas les canalisations comme moyen d'arriver aux réunions. Ne vous endormez pas dans les canalisations. Vous faites peur Agent Barton.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Non, vous ne pouvez pas demander a Jarvis d'infiltrer le réseau du Shield pour pouvoir jouer au Galaga en multi-joueurs avec nos Agents. Ils on du TRAVAIL. Cessez de les déconcentrer. Je me fiche qu'ils aient lancé l'idée. Arrêtez d'infiltrer le réseau du Shield d'ailleurs. Vous donnez des cheveux blancs à nos informaticiens.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Ne suivez pas Maximoff et Stark dans leurs conneries. Dévaler l'escalier principal sur respectivement un couvercle de poubelle, une armure et votre bouclier est une connerie. De plus, vous salopez un peu votre image de leader implacable.

Ps : Vous me décevez Rogers.

 **####**

 **Voila voila xD Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, en tout cas ! Prochain chapitre bientôt, c'est promis, plus les trucs bien caca que j'ai annonçé en haut. Si vous avez des idées pour les conneries des Avengers, n'hésitez pas :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, j'suis de retour ! Eh ouais, deux chapitre en un jour, mais qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? Je suis hyper inspirée :D Au programme aujourd'hui, on torture un peu Pietro, on rend Thor poulpesque et on se bat à coup d'oreillers !**

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Nous vous payons des cibles sur mesure Barton. Ne demandez pas aux agents s'ils veulent bien vous servir de repose-cacahuète pour que vous tiriez dedans. Vous faites flipper tout le monde. Ne le faites pas non plus depuis les canalisations.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Défier Maximoff, Thor et Stark à un concours de boisson était aussi stupide que prétentieux. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous et Thor êtes insensibles à l'alcool et que Tony Stark a une capacité de boisson surdéveloppée ? Vous nettoierez donc les saloperies de Maximoff et vous le supporterez tout seul, lui et sa gueule de bois, quand il sortira de son coma éthylique. Sérieusement Rogers. Arrêtez de trainer avec eux. Ils on une mauvaise influence.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de l'Agent Romanov**

Nous savons que vous êtes russe Romanov. Vous transpirez la Russie. Ce n'est pas une raison pour que « Je suis russe » soit votre excuse pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ne rédigez pas vos rapports en russe. N'incorporez pas des notes personnelles en russe. N'insultez pas les gens en russe. Ce n'est pas parce que vous, Vision, et les Maximoff comprenez le russe que vous devez vous faire des private jokes en plein milieux des réunions*.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Ne proposez pas aux agents de soulever votre marteau pour dix dollars. Premièrement, ils n'y arriveront pas et vous le savez très bien. Deuxièmement, ne partagez pas les gains avec Tony Stark. Même si c'est lui qui a eu l'idée, il est suffisamment riche comme ça. Ne vous servez pas ce cet argent pour acheter des centaines de poptart. On ne sait pas où mettre les livraisons.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Arrêtez de soulever le marteau de Thor. Oui, même si ce sont les agents qui vous l'on demandé gentiment. Ça le perturbe grandement et il faut des heures et des centaines de poptart pour le sortir de sa chambre. Je sais que vous ne faites pas exprès, mais quand même. On ne veut pas d'un dieu dépressif sur les bras, merci beaucoup.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête Maximoff ?! Ne vous jeter plus jamais du haut d'un building pour voir si Iron Man /Falcon/ Hulk vous rattrape ! Ils ne le feront pas ! Vous avez de la chance que Rogers ai réussi à amortir votre chute ! En punition vous êtes assignés dans vos appartements pour une durée indéterminée. Et si on trouve la moindre trace de vous dehors, je vous fais attacher.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Sortez de votre chambre, Banner. Personne ne vous tien responsable de l'attaque de Hulk sur le laboratoire. Stark a déjà fait réparer les dégâts. Personne ne pouvais prévoir que Maximoff tenterais de s'échapper en passant par le plafond. Certes, vous l'avez assommé en le tapant contre un mur. Il est toujours vivant ceci dit, vous auriez mieux fait de finir le travail. Soyez sur qu'il passera un très mauvais quart d'heure dès qu'il aura repris conscience.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

N'inscrivez pas vos camarades sur des sites de rencontres. Encore moins quand il s'agit d'un site gay. Encore moins quand il s'agit de Steve Rogers. Il a reçut des dizaines de demandes et est complètement paniqué. Je me fiche que vous le trouviez coincé. Il n'a pas besoin de vous. Laissez le tranquille lui et sa vie sexuelle.

Ps pourquoi un site gay… ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Votre frère a commis une faute grave Maximoff. Il a mérité son châtiment. Aussi cela ne sert à rien de tenter de soudoyer ses geôliers pour qu'ils le libèrent ou vous laisse le voir. Ce n'est pas non plus utile d'essayer de forcer la cage. Nous l'avons faites spécialement pour vous deux. Si vous vous demandez, oui il y a des cellules spécialisées pour tout les Avengers en cas de besoin.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Remplacer le café de la salle de repos par du déca et de l'extra est fourbe Wilson. Vous vous rendez compte que Maria Hill n'a pas pu s'assoir de la journée tellement elle avait de caféine dans le sang ? Et que Tony Stark c'est endormi en plein milieu d'une conférence de presse ? Je vous parle à présent d'homme à pigeon, Wilson. Si vous retouchez au café, personne ne retrouvera la moindre de vos plumes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

N'agressez pas nos agents parce qu'ils portent un regard lubrique sur vous. Vous portez une tenue en cuir moulante qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Ne vous plaignez pas des regards. Ne les castrez pas non plus. Contentez vous de les teaser s'ils essayent de vous toucher. Nous avons besoins d'eux en aussi bonne santé que possible.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout le Shield**

Celui ou celle qui a trouvé drôle d'organiser une bataille d'oreillers géante ce midi à la cafétéria sera sévèrement sanctionné. Nous sommes une agence mondiale qui tente tant bien que mal de protéger la population de menaces SERIEUSES. Vous me faites honte.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Je n'ai rien dit à personne Banner, pour votre consommation _spéciale_. Je sais que vous en avez besoin pour tenir Hulk à distance. Mais n'en redonnez plus JAMAIS à Thor. Il est devenu mou et émotif à tel point qu'il a fondu en larme devant un chaton. Il à engloutit Wilson dans une étreinte poulpesque et il a fallut les efforts combinés de Steve Rogers et de l'une des armures de Stark pour l'en dégager. Rangez vos affaires, Banner.

 **oOo**

A l'intention de Clint Barton

Je sais que votre famille vous manque, Barton. Ce n'est pas une raison pour les faire venir illégalement et les planquer dans vos appartements. Le fait que tout les Avengers vous ont aidé ne change cela en rien. Le QG est censé être secret bon sang ! Je me fiche que vous vouliez fêter les 1 ans de Nathaniel avec tout le monde. C'est dangereux pour eux ici.

…

Ils on droit à une semaine et demi.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Le fait que Barton aie revu sa famille ne vous autorise pas à ramener la votre. J'aimerais que la dizaine d'Asgardiens qui sont sur mon parquet disparaissent vite. On n'est pas une agence de tourisme. Ça vaut aussi pour les dizaines de robots et Bucky Barnes. Vous vous rendez compte j'espère qu'il est toujours recherché par les plus grandes puissances mondiales ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Je ne tolère pas que vous vous battiez à l'intérieur Stark. Nous venions juste de construire cette aile et nous y tenions. En punition vous participerez à la reconstruction ainsi que Bucky Barnes. Je me fiche que vous soyez en désaccords. Si l'un d'entre vous moufte, je l'oblige à partager sa salle de bain avec l'autre.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Suites aux incidents lors de la reconstruction de l'aile droite, Bucky Barnes peut séjourner au QG jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement rétabli. Nous cherchons toujours le responsable. Il semblerait que Stark ai été innocenté, Rogers. Rentrez votre bouclier. Je ne veux pas de guerre civile au sein du QG. Compris ? Barnes, gare à vous. A la moindre erreur, je vous mets dehors.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes**

Que vous vous souveniez de vos souvenirs d'enfance, je veut bien. Que vous passiez des heures à discuter aussi, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais que vous testiez des anciennes farces mes agents est très problématiques. Entre Maximoff, Vision, Barton et Stark, les pauvres on déjà assez à faire. Laissez les tranquilles. On à pas réussi à ravoir les chaises que vous avez goudronné. Vous me décevez, Rogers. Moi j'y aurais rajouté des plumes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut ! Aujourd'hui au programme, Natasha tombe malade, Fury est déséspéré et Tony est suicidaire !**

 **Je suis heureuse comme tout de voir que de plus en plus de gens me suivent, à vous tous un grand MERCI.**

 **####**

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Vous ne devez pas vous balader en caleçon dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Certes je vous ai dit que vous étiez là comme chez vous, mais il y a des limites. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus venir aux réunions dans cette tenue Stark. Quel âge avez-vous ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner et Bucky Barnes**

Que Barnes aie accès au laboratoire est déjà _limite_. Que vous fassiez une course de voiture télécommandée fabriquée par Stark est absolument hors de question. Quelque chose fabriqué par Stark non de dieu. Vous avez détruis deux portes et foulé la cheville de Maria Hill. Elle vous en veut d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous courre plus vite qu'elle, Barnes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Surveillez vos enfants, Barton ! Nous avons retrouvé Nathaniel en train de baver sur les profils des nouveaux Avengers potentiels. Est-ce que vous essayez de nous faire passer un message subliminal Barton ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Vous êtes malade, Romanov. Restez dans votre appartement. Non, nous ne vous affecterons pas de nouvelle mission avant d'être rétablie. Vos reniflements vous trahissent. Alors ne vous promenez pas partout et ne refilez pas votre rhume à nos agents !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Vos relations extra-travail ne me regardent certes pas. Mais si vous pouviez éviter de parler au téléphone durant les meetings, je vous rappelle que votre chambre est juste au dessus de la salle de réunion. Et que votre frère, Thor, Rogers et Barton on une ouïe sur développée, et qu'en plus votre fenêtre et la notre étaient ouvertes. Si Thor et Rogers semblent content pour vous, Barton recherche activement votre conjoins et votre frère semble être en rage totale. Faites attention à lui Maximoff.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Arrêtez de lancer des avions en papier sur les informaticiens, Roger. Je sais que c'est vous, je vous ait vu sur les vidéos de surveillance. Une nouvelle fois, ils on du TRAVAIL. Je me fiche que ce soit un pari. Ne récupérez pas les notes de vos collègues pour en faire des avions en papier. Ils trainent dans les couloirs. Pensez aux agents d'entretien.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

C'est sur le sol qu'on marche, Maximoff. Pas sur les murs ou dur le plafond. Vous faites chier tout le monde en faisant s'envoler les feuilles et dossiers des agents. Ah, et vous nettoierez vos traces de chaussures vous-même. Que vous soyez heureux d'être sortit de votre cellule n'est pas une excuse. On est pas à l'hôtel ici.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Je sais que vous êtes à l'origine du canapé qui à traversé la baie vitrée du quatrième, Thor. Vous la réparerez seul Et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous vous amusiez à lancer ce canapé. Allez donc prendre l'air quelques heures. Et emmenez Pietro Maximoff avec vous, il me tape sur les nerfs.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes et Sam Wilson**

Vous avez l'âge mental d'enfants de 5 ans messieurs. Vos conneries on inondé tout le troisième étage. A l'avenir, faites vos batailles d'eau DEHORS. D'ailleurs, ne faites plus _jamais_ de bataille d'eau. Et ne vous risquez plus à balancer des choses, mouillées ou sèches, vers Romanov. Elle est malade et vous auriez de la chance de garder vos attributs masculins. Voir la vie.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision et Wanda Maximoff**

Si vous voulez vous entrainer au tir, il y a une salle spéciale pour ça. Ne vous servez pas de frisbees sur la pelouse du QG. Vos rayons jaunes et rouges ne sont pas très discrets. Les agents on crut à une attaque et c'est votre faute si tout est bouclé maintenant. Et vous salopez les pelouses.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Votre rhume c'est transformé en pneumonie, ni moi ni vous n'y pouvez quelque chose alors je vous demande juste de _rester dans vos appartement_ et de vous soigner. La prochaine fois que vous agressez l'agent chargé de garder votre porte, ça ira mal Romanov. Très mal.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Je sais que vous avez de l'affection pour Wanda Maximoff, mais de là a stalker tout ses potentiels petits amis pour être sur qu'ils ne lui feront jamais de mal est un peu extrême. Premièrement, ils en seraient incapable vu son optimisation, deuxièmement, c'est le Shield qui paie le psy après. Et passez le mot à son frère. Si un agent vient encore se plaindre qu'il les agresse pour savoir qui est le conjoins de sa sœur, ça ira mal pour vous deux.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers.**

Oui, j'ai laissé Thor et Maximoff sortir de la base pour quelques heures. Non, vous n'y aurez pas droit. Arrêter de faire chier mes agents maintenant. Stark, baissez votre musique. Barton, sortez de ses putain de canalisations. Banner, calmez vous. Les autres, quelques soient vos activités, _ça suffit_. Vous n'êtes pas des adolescents non de dieu.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Je me demande parfois ce qui se passe dans votre tête Stark. Vous m'impressionnez. Je savais que vous étiez cinglés, mais de là à vouloir vous introduire dans les appartements de Romanov alors qu'elle est de très, très mauvaise humeur, vous êtes carrément suicidaire. Bon rétablissement. J'espère que vos trois jours d'immobilisation vous servirons de leçon.

PS : Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire la course avec Barnes pour savoir lequel marche le plus vite avec des béquilles. Son plâtre n'a pas encore sécher.

 **###**

 **Hey ! Alors ? Vous aimez ? Laquelle est votre préféré ? Et d'après vous,, qui est le petit copain de Wanda ?**

 **Une nouvelle fois, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des notes, elles seront toutes postée avec vos noms, bien sur !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salu salut :D C'est repartit pour un nouveau chapitre de "Les Notes du Directeur Fury". Vous êtes PLEINS a suivre cette histoire maintenant, et il y aura bientôt un chapitre bonus avec pleeeeeein de super héros et super vilains :3**

 **Mais avant ça, aujourd'hui, la pneumonie se répand, Clint joue au fantôme et on à quelques invités surprise !**

 **###**

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Puis-je savoir pourquoi Rhodes, Lang et Parker fond une partie de jeux vidéos dans le salon principal ? Qui les à invités ? Non, ce ne sont PAS des Avengers ! Vous ne pouvez pas inviter n'importe qui ici, c'est censé être une planque secrète merde !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Ne faites plus JAMAIS boire d'alcool Asgardien à _quiconque_. Mon QG c'est transformé en repère pour comateux ! Quelqu'un a jeté Pietro du quatrième étage et heureusement que Rogers l'a rattrapé à temps ! Il y a une grosse flaque de vomi juste devant ma porte. C'est vous qui la nettoierez. Et si j'entends une protestation, je vous envoie sur votre planète à coup de pied au cul !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Le fait que vous ayez moins d'un an ne justifie pas tout. Vous êtes omniscient. Ne me prenez pas pour un jambon. Je ne tolère pas les courses volantes dans mon QG. De plus vous trichez, vous êtes le seul qui sache réellement voler sans accessoire.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Content de voir que votre pneumonie est guérie, Agent Romanov. Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de détruire toute les cibles d'entrainement au corps à corps. Il y a d'autre gens qui les utilisent vous savez ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Quand vous m'avez demandé quelques lapins dans le cadre de vos expériences, je vous en ai fourni. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi il y a une cinquantaine de lapin qui mâchonne nos câbles électriques ? Je me fiche qu'ils soient mignons. Vous allez me les virer de là et plus vite que ça.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson et Steve Rogers**

Messieurs, vous êtes consignés à vos appartements. Vos pneumonies respectives ne vous permettent pas de déambuler dans le QG. Bien que je voie pourquoi Barnes et Wilson l'on attrapé, ça vous apprendra à vous battre avec de l'eau froide, vous restez un mystère, Rogers. Cela ne doit pas vous encourager à aller courir alors que vous crachez vos poumons. Est-ce que vous êtes stupide ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Vous n'êtes tolérés ici qu'à titre d'exception. Vous n'avez pas autorisation d'utilisez vos pouvoirs à l'intérieur. Vous allez me décoller les toiles que vous avez faites un peu partout. Vous foutez la trouille à mes employés et c'est franchement dégueulasse. Et ne marchez pas sur les murs. Ni sur le plafond. On avait assez de Maximoff sans qu'en plus vous en rajoutiez.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton.**

Sortez de ses putains de canalisations Barton. Vous n'êtes pas le fantôme de Coulson et vous n'allez certainement pas punir les agents qui se plaignent des Avengers. Je vous jure que je vais faire boucher ses putains de conduits et vous arrêterez de me faire chier avec ça !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Vous n'êtes pas la reine des neiges Maximoff. Arrêtez de chanter sa chanson et arrêtez de balancer de la farine à la gueule des autres. Arrêtez aussi de porter des robes. Je vous jure que c'est perturbant.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Virez-moi vos fourmis des couloirs, Lang ! Nos agents sont au bord de l'hystérie. Il y a de l'herbe dehors, je ne veux pas en avoir une seule à l'intérieur sinon je fais installer des bombes insecticides dans tout le Q.G. Premier et dernier avertissement.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes**

Les courses entre Iron Man et War Machine sont désormais interdites. Vous payerez vous-même les quatre baies vitrées, trois bureaux et le drapeau du Shield détruit. Vous me décevez, soldat.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers.**

Vous êtes _malade_ , Rogers. Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de descendre en salle d'entrainement ?! Heureusement que Clint avait de quoi vous aider à respirer où vous y restiez. Je vous interdis de quitter votre lit jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement guérit.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Ne bricolez pas les chaises des agents pour qu'elles reculent quand ils veulent s'assoir. Ne bricolez rien et encore moins ce qui concerne les agents. J'en ai marre de vous, Stark. Vous allez veiller à ce que Rogers reste au lit jusqu'à ce que sa pneumonie soit passée. Si j'entends une protestation, c'est vous que je fais enfermer.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Cessez de rire de façon diabolique dès que quelqu'un passe à côté de vous. Personne ne veut plus vous approcher et j'ai déjà trois plaintes contre vous. Oui, votre famille est repartie et non, elle ne reviendra pas à moins d'ordres précis de ma part. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus déambuler dans les couloirs comme un zombie.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Ne collez pas les chaussures des agents entre elles à l'aide de vos toiles. Ne tendez pas non plus de toiles entre deux bureaux pour vous faire un hamac. Ne descendez pas non plus du plafond la tête en bas avec vos toiles. N'appelez pas Natasha Romanov _Maman_. Ça créé des rumeurs.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Vous m'étonnez Romanov. Vous n'avez pas encore décapité Parker. Je vais mettre cela sur le compte de votre récente maladie cependant, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser enrouler Maximoff dans les toiles pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Cependant c'est une très bonne initiative.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Vous avez interdiction de vous approcher à nouveau d'un ordinateur Maximoff. Vos conneries nous on foutu des virus et nous avons perdu beaucoup de donnée. Tenter d'infiltrer le réseau pour trouver le petit ami de votre sœur était non seulement stupide mais inutile. Moi-même je ne sais pas qui c'est.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

Le fait d'être alité ne vous permet pas de balancer des choses par le fenêtre pour « voir ce que ça fait ». Je ne poserais même pas de question sur le fait que Wilson ai déplacé son lit dans votre chambre. J'ai eu des retours comme quoi il vous apprenait à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Comprenez que les jeux violents vous soient interdits. N'embêtez pas Rogers, son cas est plus grave que le votre. Ne vous battez pas avec Stark aussi.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

N'engueulez pas les agents en Sokovien. Ils ne comprennent rien. N'engueulez pas les agents tout cours. Ce n'est pas leur faute si votre frère ne supporte pas l'idée que vous aillez un petit ami. Engueulez-le lui. Moi j'en ai marre de le faire. Vous pouvez même le faire en Sokovien si vous voulez.

 **###**

 **Voila :D Le chapitre 5, 6 et 7 Sont déjà "écrit" (entendez par là que j'ai déjà trouvé les idées des conneries et que j'ai juste à les écrire) et le chapitre bonus est en cours d'écriture aussi. N'hésitez pas à proposer des notes !**

 **Réponses aux Guest**

 **Guest Anonyme (pense à mettre un pseudo que je puisse savoir que c'est toi :3)**

 **Je suis super contente d'avoir fait rire une famille en entier, tu peut pas savoir ;^; Par rapport au personnage de Bucky, ben CIVIL WAR MAGUEULE, ce film est une tuerie, et puis les Captain America en général et JAMES FUCKING BUCHANAM BARNES. Ce type est un king. Pour Steve, j'ai bien du mal à lui trouver faire des conneries, mais maintenant que Bukcy est de retours, il vas ce détendre ;) Et pour si je vais avouter Peter, Scott et Rodhey... Ben t'a ta réponse :D En éspérant te revoir oh reviewer anonyme !**

 **Katerina : Contente que ça t'ai plus ! Quant à Loki, Bien que j'adore ce personnage à un point inimaginable, il n'apparaitra pas ici. Sauf peut être dans le chapitre Bonus ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut salut les gens ! Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! On découvre enfin qui est le petit ami de Wanda !**

 **En espérant que j'ai un peu éclairé votre journée !**

 **###**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Le fait que votre état se soit un peu amélioré ne vous autorise en rien à sortir de votre chambre. Encore moins si votre argument est « il n'y a que des dessins animés à la télé ». Changez de chaine Rogers. Et ne venez pas me dire que vous avez la flemme d'attraper la télécommande. Ne frappez pas Stark avec la télécommande. Ne le menacez pas de la lui carrer dans le fondement s'il ne se tait pas.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

Vous n'êtes plus autorisé à vous approcher des extincteurs. Encore moins à attaquer les gens avec. La mousse tâche, vous savez. Vous savez complètement inondé le troisième couloir de l'aile nord. Vous la nettoierez tout seul. Vous êtes un enfant Barnes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Vous ne pouvez ni passer un bras, ni une tête, ni quoi que se soit au travers des gens. J'ai déjà de nombreuses psychanalyses à payer, n'en rajouter pas une couche. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus être à moitié dans un mur. Ni à moitié dans une porte. _Ni à moitié dans des gens._

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Pour votre propre sécurité et celle des autres il vous ait interdit de vous approcher à nouveau de la cuisine ou de tout autre lieu du genre. A cause de vous j'ai trois Avengers en pleine intoxication alimentaire et bien que ça me donne un peu de repos, ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers, Tony Stark et Natasha Romanov**

Non, vous n'allez pas mourir à cause de la cuisine de Banner. Cessez de rédiger votre testament Rogers. Stark, cessez de gémir comme si vous étiez au bord de la mort. Le médecin à dit que ça serait passé d'ici deux jours. Romanov, sortez de cette salle de bains. Les autres aussi veulent accéder à la douche.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor Odinson**

Les pokémons n'existent pas. C'est une invention midgardienne. Cessez d'harceler mes agents pour qu'ils vous procurent un Pikachu. Vous n'êtes pas un Pokémon. Ne criez pas avant d'attaquer les gens avec vos éclairs. Vous me fatiguez.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Arrêtez TOUT DE SUITE ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Je vous vois tomber du toit de la fenêtre du bâtiment de mon bureau. Non, vous ne pouvez pas tester à quel moment vos ailes peuvent s'ouvrir au plus près du sol. Vous fichez les jetons à tout le monde et Parker pense que vous essayez de vous suicider. Le pauvre gamin est au bord de l'apoplexie.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Ne marchez pas dans la peinture pour marquer les murs avec des empreintes de pas pour « faire plus joli ». C'est d'une stupidité sans bornes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous, Maximoff. J'en ai marre de vous. Vous me cassez les couilles. La prochaine fois vous finirez au trou pendant deux semaines.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Vous n'êtes plus autorisée à mener des interrogatoires sur des personnes cardiaques. Nous avons besoin qu'ils parlent je vous rappelle. Il faut donc qu'ils restent vivants. Vos méthodes sont trop effrayantes pour eux.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Je vous conseille de vous cacher Lang. Utiliser votre combinaison pour observer les agents féminins sous la douche n'était pas une bonne idée. Elles sont très, très en colère. Je ne peux que les approuver. Elles montent un plan pour vous torturer à ce que j'entends. Vous devriez vous méfier d'elles.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff**

Les frais d'hôpitaux seront entièrement à votre charge messieurs. Je ne peux pas tolérer que vous vous en preniez à l'un de vos coéquipier pour une raison aussi stupide qu'il à une relation avec Wanda Maximoff. Elle est adulte et peut parfaitement choisir ses fréquentations. Aucun autre écart de comportement concernant ceci ne sera toléré. Ais-je été assez clair ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Aucune charge ne sera retenue contre vous. Nous estimons que votre cas n'est que légitime défense. Cependant je vous rappelle que vous pouvez traverser les gens. Il vous suffisait de le faire quant Barton et Maximoff vous sont tombés dessus.

PS : Pour votre tranquillité, je vous conseille de ne pas être trop _affectif_ avec Wanda Maximoff lorsque ses deux là sont dans la pièce.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Bien que l'escarmouche entre votre frère, Barton et Vision puisse vous énerver vous ne pouvez pas vous introduire dans leurs chambre d'hôpital pour les menacer des pires supplices s'ils recommencent. Parker était dans la pièce et vous l'avez fait pleurer. Il ne veut plus s'approcher de vous maintenant. C'est problématique pour les missions.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Ne commander pas des peluches sur Internet Rogers. Surtout pas quand elles font plusieurs mètres de haut et ressemblent à des suppositoires jaunes en salopette. Ne frappez pas vos coéquipiers parce qu'ils se sont approchés de votre peluche. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser Rogers.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Les courses de hoarbord construis par vos soins sont désormais interdites. La jambe cassée de Barnes s'est re fracturée alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours de plâtre. Ce qu'il fait qu'il peut encore passer trois mois ici. Je croyais que vous le détestiez Stark. Vous auriez dut trouver un moyen de lui faire du mal sans que cela implique le prolongement de son séjours ici.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes**

Vous n'avez plus le droit de montrer des dessins animés Disney à Thor. Banner est encore en train d'essayer de le consoler. Encore moins si c'est le Roi Lion. Un type envoyé en exil puis qui est presque tué par un membre de sa famille qui veut sa place de roi et qui fini par mourir. Comment vous n'avez pas pus faire le lien ? Allez tout de suite vous excuser.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

J'ai été déçut de savoir que vous étiez à l'origine du jeu « balancer des trucs à travers Vision et voir s'il s'en rend compte ». Premièrement c'est complètement stupide, deuxièmement maintenant Barton et Maximoff lui courent après en le bombardant de boulettes de papier. Je pensais que vous étiez le plus mature de l'équipe. Je me suis trompé.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark, James Rodhes et Bucky Barnes**

Cessez tout de suite vos allusions comme quoi Wanda Maximoff ferait du détournement de mineur. Ça la met très en colère, et ça enrage son frère et Clint Barton. Si vous en voulez pas vire un enfer, un conseil, arrêtez.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

J'aimerais que vous fassiez descendre Parker du plafond. IL est persuadé que Wanda Maximoff est une psychopathe qui veut sa mort. Il à l'air d'avoir confiance en vous, vous pourrez surement le faire descendre de là. Il dérange tout le service comptabilité.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Cessez d'apprendre aux nouvelles recrues comment emmerder le service comptabilité. Ils finiront par savoir que c'est vous et je vous rappelle que c'est eux qui se chargent de vous verser votre salaire.

 **###**

 **Hey ! Alors, ça vous à plus ? Pas trop surpris ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer vos propres notes !**

 **Réponses guest :**

 **Liske : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que ça t'ai plus, et en espérant que celui-ci t'a fait autant rire !**

 **Mary-80 : Haha ! Tu est l'anonyme :D Contente de voir que tu a vu ma réponse :D Je suis** **contente que tout ça t'ai plus en tout cas ! Et ouais, Clint et les canalisation, une grande histoire x)**

 **M : Coucou à toi nouvelle venue ! Je suis très heureuse qu'elle t'ai fait rire autant :D Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les gens, la folie c'est cool, surtout à plusieurs, donc vive les fandoms remplis de fous tels que nous :D Pour ta demande sur Clint et les canalisation, je trouve ça à force un peu lourd donc peut être qu'il y en aura une ou deux de plus mais pas tellement, faut pas trop faire de recyclage non plus :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Merci a touuuuuut les gens qui favorite ou suivent cette histoire, KEUR SUR VOUS.**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, une course de Caddie, un club et Fury qui désespère !**

 **###**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Merci de ne pas utiliser des surnoms dans vos rapports de missions. Entre les Legolas, Point Break, Captain Languages et Big Guy, on ne s'en sort plus et l'administration s'arrache les cheveux à essayer de deviner qui est qui.

Ps : Ne m'appelez pas le cyclope.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rhodes**

Le toit n'est pas un salon. Ce n'est pas non plus l'endroit pour installer un barbecue. Ce n'est pas non plus un terrain de foot. Encore moins l'endroit pour installer une piscine !

Ps : Ce n'est pas non plus la sortie de secours. Cessez de faire des trous dans le plafond.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes et Steve Rogers**

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi des photos de vous en train de faire une course de caddie on été diffusée sur Internet. Je ne m'interrogerais pas sur la provenance de vos véhicules. Ni pourquoi Barnes avait un caleçon Iron Man sur la tête. La bée vitrée explosée sera à vos frais.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov et Wanda Maximoff**

Quand j'ai dit que le Shield payait tout les vêtements/uniformes dont vous pouvez avoir besoin pour les missions, je n'entendais pas plus de _trois mille dollars de dépense chacune._ Nous sommes une agence non gouvernementale et nous devons trouver nos frais par nous même. Payez vos vêtements avec votre propre argent !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Merci de vous réconcilier _au plus vite_ avec votre sœur. Sa mauvaise humeur se ressent dans tout le bâtiment et j'ai un agent qui a frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque quand un canapé à atterrit sur son bureau. De plus, les gens on très peur qu'elle ne finisse par faire voler ou balancer dans tout les sens _les gens eux même_.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Le fait que vous soyez de corvée vaisselle ne vous autorise pas à repeindre la cuisine entièrement avec de la mousse. Le fait que Maximoff ai commencé ne vous excuse en rien.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Ne passez pas votre tête à travers celle de Thor. Stark à faillit en crever de peur. Je vous jure que voir votre tête sur le corps de Thor n'est pas du tout bon pour la santé mentale des Avengers.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Arrêtez de voler la chaussure droite des gens puis vous enfuir en riant comme un dément. Rendez les chaussures à leurs propriétaires. Ils en on besoin. Vous faites peur soldat.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Ne demandez plus JAMAIS à Stark de vous aider à faire votre projet de science. JAMAIS. Le labo est irrécupérable et il y a plusieurs millions de dollars de dégâts. La prochaine fois faites comme tout le monde et NE REMETEZ PLUS LES PIEDS DANS LES LABOS !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Ne vous réduisez pas pour vous planquer dans les poches des gens. Je n'estime de même pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi. Ne venez pas vous plaindre que Romanov vous maltraite après.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Ne posez pas votre marteau sur la table avec un air menaçant dès que quelqu'un se met à parler de mythologie près de vous. On sait que vous êtes réels et que non, vous ne vous êtes jamais travestit pour récupérer votre marteau. Arrêter de casser des tables maintenant.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton et Scott Lang**

Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à créer un club « Fouteur de Merde au Shield ». Ni d'inviter Parker et Barnes à le rejoindre. Les agents finirons pas se venger vous savez.

Ps : « FDS » n'est pas non plus accepté.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Ne vendez pas des badges « FDS ». A personne. Pour une raison quelconque. Ils sont très laids.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

J'ai été surpris de voir que vous étiez celui qui diffusait des photos de vos collègues travestis pour leurs missions. Ne faites pas ça Banner. Ils sont déjà suffisamment paranos. Même si j'avoue que voir Rogers avec une perruque et Wilson en jupe est très drôle.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Mettre des fourmis dans le costume de Rogers n'était pas une bonne idée. Il a eu peur et il est furieux parce que Stark le nargue avec « un cri débordant de virilité ». J'espère que vous savez où vous cacher.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Arrêter d'agresser les gens avec des bombes insecticides. Lang n'y est pas sensible et vous commencez à énerver tout le monde. Et à faire peur aussi, un peu.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Non, installer une wii dans le salon n'était pas une bonne idée. Allez récupérer Maximoff dans son arbre. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il est atterrit là alors que vous faisiez une partie de Mario Kart.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Ne balancez pas les voitures des agents dans les airs pour tester votre pouvoir. Ils commencent à pleurer et j'ai une vague de démission monstre. Encore une fois, c'est TRES difficile de trouver des agents compétents. Cessez de vous venger sur eux.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Le secrétaire du bureau des affaires internes a demandé un arrêt maladie et est actuellement en dépression. J'espère que vous êtes content de vous.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de les Avengers**

La fête pour le départ de ce « trou du cul » de secrétaire est très malvenue. Faites là disparaitre plus vite que ça. Décrochez Barton du lustre. Enlevez ce verre des mains de Parker. Romanov, cessez de viser Lang avec des fléchettes. Retirez la boite de coloration pour cheveux des mais de Maximoff. Ça va mal finir cette histoire.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Je sais que vous êtes responsable de la nouvelle couleur capillaire de Thor. Veuillez lui rendre sa couleur au plus vite avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Non, vous ne pouvez pas accrocher Maximoff avec une laisse pour chien afin de le ramener quand il fait n'importe quoi en mission. Les rumeurs sur une prétendue relation sado-maso entre vous deux circulent à présent sur le net et Wanda Maximoff semble très en colère. Attention aux canapés volants.

###

Alors, vos avis ? La note que vous avez préféré, des idées ? Je vous dit à la prochaine, et bientôt le chapitre Bonus, promis !

 **Réponse aux guest :**

 **Blabla : Coucou à toi nouvelle venue ! Très contente de t'avoir fait rire ! J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre aussi !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey ! Revoila un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Mais avant de commencer, j'ai quelque chose a vous demander !Le chapitre bonus tourne et retourne dans ma tête, mais il me faut un sujet et je n'arrive pas à me décider.**

 **DONC**

 **Votez dans les review pour le sujet que vous préféré parmis ses deux là :**

 **-Les Super-Vilain (Loki, Red Skull, Fatalis et tout les autres)**

 **\- La revanche des Agents du Shiel**

 **Celui qui aura le plus de vote sera choisit pour le chapitre bonus :D**

 **Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !**

 **###**

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark et Bucky Barnes***

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'enfermer M. Rogers et 'la bonnasse de la compta' dans un placard et de les menacer de les y laisser jusqu'à ce que M. Rogers se décide à l'inviter à dîner. Elle est claustrophobe et mariée. Il est trop vieux pour elle et clairement pas intéressé.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Vous ne pouvez pas kidnapper Parker sous les yeux de tous. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus lui lancer des choses à tout moment pour constater ses reflexes d'araignée. Vous nez pouvez pas non plus lui voler son costume. Laissez ce gamin en paix.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Ne prenez pas les conneries de Stark au sérieux. Non, faire un pantalon en fibre de Nokia 33 10 n'est pas une idée de génie. Vous n'avez qu'à porter des jeans larges. Ou des joggings, ce sera plus efficace.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes et Sam Wilson**

Arrêtez votre bataille de regard. On a besoin de cette salle et ça fait plus de 5 heures que vous n'avez pas bougé. Je vous vois vous dandiner Wilson. Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant et allez aux toilettes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Cette robe vous va très bien. Et oui, elle est rose. Cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour balancer aux travers des fenêtres tous ceux qui vous regarde avec de grands yeux. Laissez leurs le temps d'assimiler l'idée que vous pouvez être féminine dans autre chose que du cuir noir.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

N'écoutez pas les conneries de Thor. Vous ne pouvez pas recréer des pokémons juste pour lui faire plaisir. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus demander des fonds au nom de la science pour essayer de créer des souris jaunes qui lancent des éclairs. Mettez-lui des oreilles en fourrure sur la tête, ce sera plus rapide.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Arrêtez les jeux de mots avec le nom de Thor. Il ne comprend pas et ils sont pathétiques. Arrêtez aussi vos sous entendus graveleux sur lui et Loki. Ils sont frères. Ce que vous sous-entendez est dégouttant. Peut m'importe que leurs discutions aient « bien trop de sous entendu homo-érotique ». Vous êtes un détraqué Stark.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Vous nettoierez vous-même les tags que vous avez faits au plafond de la salle d'entrainement. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez réussis à les faire. Ecrire « Monsieur j'ai un cul d'enfer » au dessus du stand de tir à l'arc peut amener à des drôles de conclusion vous savez.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor Odinson**

Cessez de parler au plafond. Jarvis n'est pas dedans. Heimdall non plus. Encore moins le Professeur Chen. Vous avez l'air stupide et vos commentaires sur les différents agents déconcentrent tout le monde.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Déclencher une bataille de nourriture géante était sans doute l'idée la plus stupide que vous n'aillez jamais eu. Le self est dévasté. Vous nettoierez vous-même. Sans vos fourmis. Et si je vous voit vous approcher à moins d'un mètre d'un bol de chantilly je vous enterre vivant.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes**

Je sais que vous êtes à l'origine de l'idée « repeindre la façade du Shield ». Je me fiche que tout les Avengers s'y soient mis. La façade de MON organisation est à présent un patchwork de couleurs dégueulasses et quelqu'un à dessiné des moustaches au logo du Shield. Vous repeindrez tout, tout seul. Avec un petit pinceau.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Vous ne pouvez pas créer « Le Club des femme qui dominent leurs copains ». Ni forcer les secrétaires à vous imprimer des badges. Ni inviter Romanov, Carter et Hills à le rejoindre. Ni inviter tout les agents féminins à le rejoindre. En fait, vous ne pouvez inviter personne à rejoindre votre club. Et encore moins _votre frère_.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Cessez de faire du rentre dedans à mes agents. Ils on autre chose à faire que gérer vos hormones d'ado en chaleur. De plus vous en perturbez un certain nombre étant donné que vous vous centrez sur des hommes. (N'interprétez pas mes paroles, je m'en lisse la mêche moi d'avec qui vous couchez.)

PS : Le fait qu'ils soient tous blond m'intrigue. Y à t-il en message subliminal à comprendre ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Ne trafiquez pas les horloges pour qu'elles tournent plus vite durant les réunions. Ça ne sert à rien. Les réunions se terminent quand tout à été dit et pas quand deux heures sont passées. Vous n'êtes pas au lycée. Vous ne pouvez pas encourager vos collègues à sécher les réunions avec vous. Surtout quand se sont Rogers et Banner.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Vous ne pouvez pas vous balader quand le QG avec vos toiles comme seul vêtement sous le prétexte que Barton à volé votre costume. Ça n'a pas de sens et c'est un attenta à la pudeur que Romanov peut vous faire payer très cher.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Vous ne devez pas prétendre pouvoir lire l'avenir dans la soupe. Ni planquer toutes les cuillers. Ni renommer les gens avant de savoir leur sexe. Encore moins si vous le savez déjà.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Passer un film d'horreur dans la salle principale était une très mauvaise idée. Thor a eu peur et a éclaté la télé avec son marteau. Parker c'est évanoui et je pense que Maximoff est sur le point de faire une syncope. Gardez en tête que tout le monde n'a pas votre détachement quant à la télévision.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Non Maximoff. Un tueur psychopathe ne tente pas de s'introduire dans votre chambre avec une tronçonneuse. C'est juste Thor qui ronfle. Cessez de courir partout comme un hystérique et de tambouriner à toutes les portes. Il est trois heures du matin et vous vous faites beaucoup d'ennemis.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Je vous félicite pour avoir réussi à calmer Maximoff. Seulement les caméras de surveillance on tout filmé et je ne suis pas sur que vous teniez à ce que la vidéo tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un qui en aurait de drôles d'usages (entendez par là Stark ou Wilson.) Pensez a effacer la bande.

PS : Je ne savais pas qu'un câlin de votre part suffisait à rassurer Maximoff. Je serais vous, je me poserais des questions.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

La prochaine fois que vous tenterez de préparer du paprikash, mettez y du paprika. Pas du piment. Je crois que Stark est en train de pleurer. Il dit que sa langue va tomber et je ne pourrais rien faire s'il décide de se venger. Demandez a Wanda Maximoff de vous apprendre.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

La barbe de Stark n'est pas maléfique et elle ne tente pas de conquérir le monde. Ne tentez plus jamais de le raser si vous tenez un tant sois peu à la vie. Ne vous étonnez pas s'il vous déteste après.

 **###**

 **Voilà voila :D ça vous à plus ? N'oubliez pas de voter !**

 **Mention spéciale à Temi-Chou qui a proposé la première note, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir et a proposer des notes vous aussi !**

 **Réponse Guest:**

 **La Folle : Très contente que ça te plaise ! Pense a respirer entre deux éclats de rire ;)**

 **Mary : Si par les Gardiens, tu sous entends les Gardiens de la Galaxie, je ne pense pas ! Bien qu'ils soient dans le même univers, je ne les concidèrent pas comme affiliés aux Avengers ! Mais dans un chapitre Bonus, pourquoi pas :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut salut ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Un grand merci a toute les Guest, ne manquez pas vos réponses en bas :D**

 **Le vote pour le chapitre bonus est toujours ouvert ! Il se terminera le 20 Juin a 23h59 ! Je rappelle les sujet et les scores :**

 **\- La revanche des agents du Shield (5)**

 **\- Les Super vilain, Loki, Red Skull, Fatalis and Co (5)**

 **N'hésitez pas a voter !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **###**

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Ce n'est _pas_ une bonne idée de verser de la vodka dans le café du matin. Heureusement que Banner n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa tasse. Vous récupérerez vous-même Parker en haut de son lustre. Et vous supporterez toute seule les cris d'agonie cérébrale de Barton.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Mes agents ne sont pas des quilles. Vous ne pouvez pas organiser un bowling humain avec ceux que vous n'aimez pas. Encore moins proposer à Lang d'être la boule. Cet idiot pourrait accepter.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Si vous voulez faire la cuisine, très bien. Plus que bien même étant donné les qualités culinaires de vos coéquipiers. Mais ne lancez pas de couteaux aux gens qui vous dérangent. Il y a des trous dans le mur et vous avez fait pleurer Parker.

PS : Ne lancez pas non plus de fourchettes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes**

Ne dessinez pas sur le front des gens lorsqu'ils dorment. J'apprécie peu le cache œil sur tous les agents noirs de l'agence. Ce n'est pas un concours « le plus beau cosplay de Fury ». Vous ne pouvez pas y participer. Wilson non plus. Et encore moins _Barton_.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

La cuisine de Rogers est certes délicieuse mais ce n'est pas une raison pour assommer Lang avec votre assiette sous prétexte qu'il a mangé votre dernier cookie. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus garder le plat pour vous tout seul avec un regard digne d'une Romanov en colère. Les autres sont en train de monter un plan pour les récupérer.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Il y a des années que l'on utilise plus de tableaux à craies. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'en avoir. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus les balancer à la tête des gens qui vous énervent ou qui tentent de rentrer dans votre labo. Joli tir ceci dit, la marque rouge au milieu du front de Lang est magnifique.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Wilson n'est pas un pigeon, ni un poulet. Vous ne pouvez pas le plumer, ni le traiter de cannibale dès qu'il mange une omelette ou de la volaille. Cacher des œufs dans son lit pour faire croire qu'il pond est totalement débile. C'est un homme.

PS : Ceci est aussi valable pour Barton.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Organiser un défilé de caleçon n'est pas une bonne idée. Ne volez pas les vêtements des agents pendant qu'ils se douchent. Ne les échangez pas non plus contre des vêtements féminins ou des costumes d'halloween.

Ps : Non, vous ne pouvez pas être élu Mister Caleçon 2016.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor Odinson**

Apprendre à jouer à la wii n'est décidément pas pour vous. Laissez tomber. Vous devez _tenir_ la manette. Pas la balancer partout dans la pièce. Ne vous étonnez pas si elle se vide très rapidement. Ce n'est pas la peine de parler à la télé non plus. Parfois vous êtes pire que Rogers.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Si on vous a interdit d'aller en boite de nuit c'est pour une bonne raison. Vous ne pouvez pas organiser votre propre discothèque dans le bâtiment. Je me fiche que tout les agents ou presque trouvent ça génial. Décrochez l'armure de Rodhes du plafond. Ce n'est pas une boule disco.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

La pierre sur votre front est une arme létale. Pas un projecteur. Vous ne pouvez pas faire passer des feuilles colorées dessus pour changer sa couleur. Quittez la fête de Maximoff. Il vous exploite.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Pour votre propre sécurité, je vous conseille de ne plus demander à Romanov si « elle mange la tête de ses partenaires après l'accouplement ». Ceci vaut également pour Parker. Ne clamez pas partout qu'il est encore vierge puisqu'il a toujours sa tête.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Ne vendez pas des photos « inédites » des Avengers à votre journal. Personne n'a envie de voir Stark s'endormir dans son café ou Barton sous la douche. PERSONNE n'a envie de voir ça.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Redwing est un traqueur hypersensible de combat à distance. Ne l'envoyer pas faire chier les gens à votre place. Le voir filer à toute vitesse dans les couloirs met tout le monde sur les nerfs. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus organiser une course avec Stark.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff, Scott Lang et Sam Wilson**

Vous ne pouvez pas vous trimbaler dans le QG habillé en en membre de la Justice Ligue. Ni vous battre pour savoir qui sera Batman. Vous faites peur aux gens. Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Rogers de faire Super Man sous prétexte qu'il porte aussi des collants. Veuillez retirer ce costume de Wonder Woman Maximoff. C'est très dérangeant.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers et Wanda Maximoff**

Voir Rogers traverser le QG assis sur son bouclier en train de léviter perturbe beaucoup de monde. Arrêtez ça. Décrochez la banderole « Maximoff entreprise » qu'il traine derrière lui. Il ne peut pas non plus servir de boule pour un bowling humain. On a déjà parlé de ça.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark et Bruce Banner**

L'agence à besoin d'internet. Du VRAI. Arrêtez de le trafiquer pour que quiconque se connecte dessus tombe directement sur un site porno. Si c'est votre vengeance pour l'interdiction aux laboratoires, ils vous sont ré-ouverts. Réparez internet maintenant.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes et Clint Barton**

Virez moi toutes les balles colorées de la salle de réunion. Vous n'avez aucunement le droit d'y installer une piscine a balle. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus tenter d'y noyer Maximoff ou bombarder Romanov avec un canon fabriqué par Stark. Elle a pour projet de vous faire manger chaque balle, à présent. Bon appétit messieurs.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes**

Vous avez certes découvert que Vision était magnétique. Cependant vous ne pouvez pas le poursuivre partout pour tenter de le recouvrir d'aimants. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus le placer au bon endroit pour qu'il brouille les caméras de surveillances.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor Odinson**

Vous et vos collègues avaient organisés une journée sportive, pourquoi pas. Je me doit cependant d'interdire tout sport Asgardien et avant que vous criiez au racisme, je tient a vous rappeler que la dernière fois, Rodhes c'est évanoui et Romanov a tenté de tuer Wilson.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Organiser une balle au prisonnier géante n'était pas une bonne idée. Vous avez brisé deux baies vitrées, perdu quartes balles et cassé le nez de Rogers. Sans parler du poignet de Parker et de la cheville de Wanda Maximoff. Plus jamais vous ne devez organiser de journée sportive. Compris ?

 **###**

 **Alors ? Quelle est votre note préférée ? N'hésitez pas à en proposer, et n'oubliez pas le vote !**

 **Réponses au Guest**

 **Yukiodu44 : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, nouvelle venue :D Bien sur que tu a le droit de voter, les Guest sont aussi prise en compte ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus :D**

 **Ann Onim : Salut a toi nouvelle lectrice :D Rassure toi, tu n'a pas manqué grand chose, cette histoire est toute nouvelle :D Rigoler trop fort c'est drôle. La folie c'est marrant. Enjoy \o/ Pour la Hawksilver... Peut être, peut être pas, vas savoir :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Il n'y en aura normalement que 12, donc c'est bientôt la fin mes amis. Et oui, je sais, vous êtes tristes. Ne pleurez pas ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente un papillon géant** **mangeur d'Asgardien, l'Ordre de la Sainte bibliothèque et une machine infernale !**

 **Résultat du concours:**

 **Les Agents du Shield remportent la victoire** **avec 15 votes a 7 ! Il y aura donc bientôt un chapitre Bonus sur leur diabolique vengeance ! Je vous avouie que j'ai pas beaucoup d'idée, mais ça viendra ! Vous préférez une liste de notes comme le forma habituel ou quelque** **chose de plus "roman" ?**

 **###**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov et Wanda Maximoff (*)** Tony Stark est peut-être l'un des derniers Stark, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui demander d'aller venger Robb et Ned. Et n'impliquer plus Thor dans vos combines. Il n'arrive toujours pas à faire la différence entre série télévisée et journal télévisée et il vient de partir pour Westeros afin de tuer Jaime. Ramenez le. De suite.

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire cuir les plats de vos collègues avec votre pierre. C'est un miracle que la cuisine n'ais pas explosé. Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

Les placards, les casiers, les remises et les penderies ne sont pas un endroit pour dormir. Veuillez sortir de là et prendre un lit ou un canapé. Ouvrir un placard pour prendre une agrafeuse et vous trouver en train de ronfler perturbe les fonctionnaires.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Vous ne pouvez pas dormir scotché au plafond par l'une de vos toiles. Elle fait des bruits bizarres et si vous tombez de cette auteur, je ne donne as cher de votre peau. Sans compté que c'est juste au dessus de la cuisine. Des couteaux donc. Descendez de là.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Vous ne pouvez pas menacer les gens de les clouer au mur et de leurs arracher les yeux avec une fourchette s'ils tentent de rentrer dans la cuisine. Cette cuisine est à tout le monde et vous faites pleurer Parker. ARRETEZ de faire pleurer Parker.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Ne rédigez pas vos rapports avec un surligneur fluo. Ne rédigez pas vos rapports sur vos collègues. Ne rédigez pas vos rapports sur du papier toilette. Ne rédigez pas vos rapports avec des rimes. Ne menacez pas Parker pour qu'il rédige votre rapport à votre place.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Je ne poserais pas la question du pourquoi vous tentez de créer je cite « un ornithorynque radioactif qui piquerais un des agents ». C'est totalement stupide, vous savez ?

PS : Vous ne pouvez pas ensuite appeler ledit agent « Orny-Man ».

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Si voir des gens, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, peut prêter à sourire, l'expression faciale de Barnes quand à elle fait très peur. Veuillez remettre ses cheveux en place. Cela vaut également pour Thor.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

« Savonner le carrelage du couloir B pour organiser un méga concourt de glissade » ne peut plus être un projet. Ne pourra plus JAMAIS être un projet. Je crois bien que Lang et Stark se sont assommés l'un l'autre. Remarquez, au moins on ne les entend plus.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes**

Le bouclier de Rogers n'est pas une pelle à tarte. Ce n'est pas non plus un plat à tartiflette. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus le remplir de terre et prétendre que c'est un pot de fleur. Laissez ce bouclier tranquille.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Je sais que vous êtes responsable de l'attaque à la boule puante des bureaux des affaires internes. Laissez les tranquille, ils essayent juste de faire leur boulot. Je me fiche qu'ils vous aient collé un avertissement pour « usage excessif de menaces mortelles ».

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Lancer des bombes de peintures sur vos collègues n'était clairement pas approprié. De même que remplir leurs lits avec de l'aluminium. Je crois que Barton n'a pas apprécié la caricature de lui en cupidon sur la façade su Shield. Espérons que vos pouvoir vous permettrons de le semer.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

ARRÊTEZ d'agrandir tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai un papillon de 15 mètres de haut dans ma cours et il semble penser que l'aile droite ressemble à une fleur. VIREZ CE PAPILLON DES FENÊTRES DE MON BUREAU LANG. IL ESSAYE DE ME MANGER.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Ne tentez pas de dresser le papillon géant de Lang. Déguiser en fleur vos collègues ne vous aidera pas. Si les photos se retrouvent sur Internet, c'est à vous qu'ils s'en prendront. DESCENDEZ DE CE PAPILLON. Ce n'est _pas_ un moyen de transport révolutionnaire.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Le papillon géant à AVALE Thor. ALLEZ LE RECUPERER TOUT DE SUITE.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Merci de vous être débarrassé du papillon. Le faire exploser n'était cependant peut être pas la bonne solution. Votre compagne est en train de faire une crise d'hystérie parce qu'elle a du jus d'insecte partout. Allez la calmer avant qu'elle n'explose _littéralement_ mon agence.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Les livres ne sont pas faits pour êtres balancé à la tête des gens qui vous énerve. Particulièrement si ce sont des encyclopédies ou des dictionnaires. Ils ne sont pas non plus faits pour construire un fort.

PS : Vous n'êtes pas Sir Wilson Chevalier des Romans. Vous ne pouvez pas inviter Stark, Lang et Barton a vous rejoindre dans votre délire. Ni fonder « L'Ordre de la Sainte Bibliothèque ».

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner et Wanda Maximoff**

Bien que vous soyez remercié d'avoir fait taire Wilson, l'enfermer dans la chambre froide n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il a une stalactite qui sort du nez et il est tout bleu. Gardez à l'esprit que ce n'est pas un pingouin.

PS : Non Thor, ce n'est pas non plus un Jotun. Vous ne devez pas l'attaquer.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers et Tony Stark**

Arrêtez de dérager les affaires internes pour qu'ils vous départagent dans vos défis stupides. Un jour ils finiront par ce venger, et croyez moi ce ne sera pas beau à voir. Rappelez-vous que ce sont eux qui dirigent tous les autres bureaux.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Le savon est fait pour se laver les mains. Pas pour laver la bouche des gens qui disent des insultes. Evidement que les agents passent leurs temps à jurer, vous avez vu ce que vous leurs faites subir ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

J'espère que c'est une blague Stark. Vous n'avez pas réellement inventé une machine a rendre des gens chauves n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est donc pas de votre faute si Pietro Maximoff refuse de sortir de sa chambre ? Si oui, bravo, on a enfin la paix. Par contre, je crois que Wanda Maximoff est très en colère contre vous.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Veuillez faire sortir Maximoff de sa chambre. Ça fait trois jours maintenant et les gens en on marre de l'entendre pleurer. Il semble vous faire plus confiance qu'autres. Ses cheveux finiront bien par repousser. Dites également a Wanda Maximoff de cessez de balancer Stark dans tout les sens. C'est embêtant de le dire mais nous avons encore besoin de lui.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner et Bucky Barnes**

La liste « Théories de la perte de l'œil de Fury » est de très mauvais gout. Je ne l'ai pas parié a une partie de poker. Ni pendant une partie de fléchette. Je ne me suis pas mit une cuiller dans l'œil en mangeant un yaourt. Je ne suis pas né avec un seul œil. Ça SUFFIT.

 **###**

 **(*) Merci a Sherlockita pour sa note et sa référence a Game Of Thrones, on reconnais les vrais :D**

 **Réponse au Guest**

 **Mary : Contente de voir que ça te plait toujours ! Qui sait, je ferais peut être un truc sur les gardiens un de ses jours ! Pour la sortie du deux, peut être, on verra bien !**

 **Fougre : Et oui, Mister Caleçon 2016, une grande histoire :D Si tu veut savoir, c'est finalement Steve qui a gagné avec son magnifique boxer Hello Kitty. Contente de voir que mon histoire te plait, et ne t'enfait pas, le Hawksilver arrive !** **Yolo : DES POUTRES MÊMES. DES POUTRES EVERYWERE. Chaque fois que tu rit une poutre apparait quelque part dans le monde. Continue a rire :D** **An Onim : Ta note est excellente xD J'en avais une du genre mais la tienne est définitivement meilleure, soit sure qu'elle clôturera cette histoire ! Et oui, moi aussi je ne comprend pas le délire du slip avec les Super héros... Une histoire de style ?**


	10. Chapitre Bonus

**Et voila le tant attendu chapitre Bonus ! Découvrez comment les agents du Shield se vengent des mauvais traitement que les Avengers leur font subir.**

 **Des références a des séries et des films se sont glissé dans ce chapitre, est ce que vous arriverez a toutes les voir ? Telle est la question !**

 **Bonne lecture, et a bientôt pour le chapitre 10 !**

 **###** **A l'intention de tous les agents du SHIELD (*)** Je sais que vous avez des contes à régler. Je sais aussi qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a les capacités de se mesurer directement à un super-héros. Mais faire croire à Magneto que les Avengers retiennent ses enfants prisonniers n'était pas DU TOUT une bonne idée. Vous ne POUVEZ PAS utiliser des super-vilains comme intermédiaires dans votre vendetta. Les frais de réparation du QG seront retenus sur vos salaires et vous gérerez vous-mêmes la presse.

 **A l'intention des cuisiniers du Shield**

Je sais que les Avengers on déclenché trois bataille de nourriture en quatre jours, et je comprends que cela est ingérable pour vous. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas régler vos comptes en mettant du laxatif dans leur nourriture. Pour des raisons évidentes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Celui ou celle qui publie des photomontages des Avengers sur Facebook est prié de s'arrêter immédiatement. Voir la tête de Tony Stark sur le corps d'une pin-up est dérangeant. Les images… _inappropriées_ impliquant Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff sont TRES dérangeantes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

La machine à rendre chauve de Stark est interdite dans le bâtiment. Le responsable de la chute capillaire de Thor et Lang subira lui-même la conséquence de ses actes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Il ne peut pas y avoir de concours « Celui qui fera le plus chier les Avengers ». Le premier prix ne peut pas être une semaine sans faire de paperasse. Vous ne pouvez pas m'inscrire à se concours contre mon gré. Vous savez que je vais gagner et vous ne voulez pas avoir ma paperasse à charge.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des femmes de ménages du Shield**

Les Avengers sont sensés êtres l'image de la justice. La justice ne s'habille pas en rose. Veuillez ne plus « égarer » des serviettes rouges lors des tournées de lessives. Voir Hulk en pantalon rose est perturbant. Ne parlons pas de Rogers.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de l'Agent Chapman**

Tout le personnel vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. La prochaine fois que vous tentez de plonger la tête de quelqu'un dans la purée, soyez auparavant certain que celui-ci ne puisse pas vous envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle en vol plané avant même de toucher l'assiette.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du service des affaires internes**

Je sais que vous êtes responsable de l'attenta à la boule puante dans les appartements des Avengers. Encore une fois, je sais que vous n'êtes pas de taille a vous mesurer physiquement à eux, mais je tiens à vous rappeler que mon bureau est à l'étage d'au dessus et j'apprécie moyennement l'odeur des œufs pourris.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Le petit malin qui à caché le bouclier de Rogers est prié de lui rendre immédiatement. Il en a besoin pour partir en mission.

Ps : Il doit lui rendre sans tarder, et sans la moindre égratignure j'entends bien. Ni de graffitis. Oui Hills, c'est vous que je regarde.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents de l'armurerie**

Vous ne pouvez pas remplacer les armes des Avengers par des fruits. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux et on a perdu trois vilains qui se sont étouffés de rire. Notre but des de les capturer. Et je peux comprendre que se voir menacer d'une banane les ai fait rire.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Prendre l'arc de Barton, le bouclier de Rogers ou le robot espion de Wilson en otage n'est pas digne de vous. Relâchez-les et éloignez la bombe de peinture de Redwing. Ce n'est pas Pinkwing. Vous subirez la vengeance de Wilson, vous le savez j'espère.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des femmes de ménages du Shield**

Mettre de la Javel dans les shampoings des Avengers n'était pas une très bonne idée. Clint Barton et Tony Stark apprécient peut d'avoir la même couleur de cheveux que Pietro Maximoff. Ah et Parker ne voit plus rien pour une durée de quelques jours. Heureusement qu'il a des facultés de régénérations plus rapide qu'une être humain normal.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents des affaires internes**

Veuillez désactiver l'alarme qui sonne a chaque fois que l'un des Avengers quitte ses appartements. Vous faites sursauter les trois quarts du personnel et certains d'entre eux manipulent des produits dangereux. I présent un trou dans le sol du quatrième étage.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de l'agent Novak**

Votre congé maladie est refusé. Vous n'avez pas une « Avengerite aigüe ». Retournez travailler. Et remettez votre cravate à l'endroit. Vous ne pouvez pas accuser Steve Rogers de plagiat puisqu'il « ne comprend pas la référence ».

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Envoyer des menaces de mort anonyme aux différents Avengers ne vous mènera à rien. Vous êtes priés d'arrêter cela tout de suite avant que Natasha Romanov ne trouve la coupable. Il risquerait de perdre des bouts.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de l'agent Dixon**

Vous ne pouvez pas vendre les Avengers sur EBay. Pour des raisons évidentes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Vous êtes cruels. Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de couper l'eau chaude aux étages des Avengers. Je vous rappelle que j'habite aussi à ses étages. Et j'ai horreur de prendre ma douche à l'eau froide. Si je trouve le coupable, il sera renvoyé.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de l'Agents Turner**

Merci de retirer les pièges des canalisations. Cela fait trois fois que nous devons aller chercher Barton et les tuyaux sont vraiment étroits. Encore une fois et c'est vous que j'électrifie aux parois.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Merci de décoller Maximoff du mur. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, et je ne veut pas le savoir, mais ça fait une heure qu'il hurle a la mort et il casse les couilles de tout le service informatique. Et vous savez ce qui arrive quand on énerve le service informatique.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Certes, la vie sexuelle des Avengers semblent intéresser la presse. Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous devez lancer des rumeurs abracadabrantes impliquant Rogers et Barnes. SURTOUT si elles impliquent Rogers et Barnes.

Ps : Vous ne devez pas non plus faire des photomontages pour appuyer lesdites rumeurs.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de l'agent Solo**

Merci de ne pas dresser vos hamsters pour qu'ils attaquent les Avengers. Ils passent leurs temps à bouffer les fils de téléphone et personne n'a envie de devoir traverser tout le QG pour demander un renseignement.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention des agents du Shield**

Je sais que supporter les Avengers est difficile pour vous. Croyez-le ou non, c'est aussi difficile pour moi. Mais gardez espoir, un jour ils se reprendront tout ce qu'ils vous on fait subir en pleine poire, et se jour là vous serez tranquilelment en train de boire un café sous un parasol. Merci de votre vaillance.

###

 **(*) Merci a An Onim pour sa note !**

 **Alors ? Vous avez trouvé les références ? Vous avez apprécié la vengeance des agents ? Dites moi tout ! Donnez moi vos idées de notes pour les chapitres suivants !**

 **Réponse aux Guest**

 **An Onim :Tu saura pas, elle est a la poubelle maintenant :3 Goooooood mon dieu Robin mais va mettre un pantalon Batman te regarde bizarrement ._. Merci Merci pour ta note et pour suivre cette histoire !**

 **Mary : Et oui, les papillons sont maléfiques ! Toujours faire attention a eux. En espérant que la revanche t'ai plus !**

 **Lol : Hey, contente que ça te plaise ! On verra bien si Steve sera en couple... Je ne pense pas cependant. A voir :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Après quelques semaines de non publication, me revoilà avec le dernier chapitres des Notes du Directeur Fury ! Je sais, vous êtes tristes, mais 10 chapitres plus un bonus, c'est déjà bien ! Et puis, il y aura bientôt quelque chose d'autre sur le fandom d'Avengers, je n'en dit pas plus, sinon que ce sera un registre bien différent de celui-ci ! Sur ce, mes bon amis, bonne lecture !**

 **###**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Vous ne pouvez pas accrocher ceux qui vous énervent sur des portes manteaux. Même s'il faut avouer que voir Stark se balancer à quelques centimètres du sol pendu par le col de la veste est assez drôle.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Les batailles d'agrafeuses sont désormais interdites. Encore plus si ce sont des agrafeuses modifiées par Stark. Vous remplacerez vous-même le mobilier. Et ce vous supporterez tout seul Maximoff. Ça fait une heure qu'il chiale et les infirmer n'arrivent toujours pas à retirer l'ordre de mission agrafé sur son postérieur.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Oui Stark, vous caleçon sont très beaux. Certes. Ce n'est pas une raison pour les faire sécher sur le toit du bâtiment. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus organiser « A-Qui-Est-Le-Caleçon ».

Ps : Vous ne devez en AUCUN CAS prétendre que la culotte en dentelle rose est à Rogers. Ou à Barnes. Encore moins à Rogers ET Barnes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Au vu de vos capacités physiques, le Shield consent à investir dans du matériel adapté afin que vous puissiez garder lesdites capacités à leurs maximums. Il vous attend depuis près de trois semaines dans la salle d'entrainement. Veuillez cessez de soulever des hélicoptères.

Ps : Veuillez également ne pas proposer de concours « Celui-Qui-Soulève-Le-Plus-Longtemps-A-Gagné ». Pour des raisons évidentes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Votre coiffure est jolie, Romanov. Certes. Vous n'avez décemment pas le droit de courir après les gens avec votre fer à lisser. Vous faites peur au personnel et Barnes en train de pleurer caché dans ses appartements avec Thor. Le capitaine Rogers ne garantit pas de pouvoir les faire ressortir.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à apporter des modifications au bras du sergent Barnes. Le voir parler à son poignet est perturbant pour les non-initiés.

PS : Vous ne pouvez pas non plus y coller des magnets.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

N'attaquez pas les gens avec des chaussettes sales.

Ps : Particulièrement si se sont les chaussettes de Lang. Ou celles de Maximoff. Spécialement s'il revient d'un jogging.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Il vous est désormais interdit d'approcher d'un arc. Wilson à moyennement apprécié de se prendre une flèche dans le genou. _Alors qu'il était derrière vous._

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Je conçois que Thor vous ai énervé. Je comprends également que le meurtre de votre poisson rouge ne puisse rester impuni cependant je vous demanderais de bien arrêter de lui faire brouter de l'herbe. Premièrement c'est mauvais pour le gazon, deuxièmement Stark, Lang et Rodhes sont au bord de l'apoplexie.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Les laboratoires sont dangereux. Vous êtes dangereux. La mousse nucléaire que vous avez créé par erreur a ravagé la moitié du deuxième étage avant qu'on arrive a la stopper. Ne vous approchez plus des laboratoires.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes et Scott Lang**

L'armure de Stark n'est pas une boule à facette. Veuillez la décrocher du plafond immédiatement. Il en va de même de l'Iron légion ou du bras du sergent Barnes.

Ps : _Sortez Stark de son armure tout de suite._

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Nos réunions sont très sérieuses. Vous ne pouvez pas tester votre gaz hilarant durant ces dernières. J'ai une douzaine d'Avengers morts de rires sur les bras et je crois que Parker est en train de mourir étouffé. De plus les membres du personnel nous regardent étrangement.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

Ne vous servez pas du soleil qui reflète dans votre bras pour aveugler les gens. Ne demandez pas non plus a Strak d'y installer des leds qui clignotes. Pour des raisons évidentes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

N'organisez pas de concours « Le premier qui m'escalade à gagné ». Jamais. La récompense ne peut pas être « avoir droits et pouvoirs sur la machine à café ».

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Ne transformez pas le premier étage en trampoline géant. Certes, les employés trouvent ça drôle. Certes, les vidéos surveillances sont hilarantes. Ce qui est moins drôle, c'est de devoir nettoyez vos toiles. Prenez un balais Parker. Au travail.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Ne vous faites pas payer pour « rendre des services ». Ou pour toute vente d'info sur vos coéquipiers. PERSONNE ne voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre Maximoff et Barton. PERSONNE. Vous avez traumatisé Rodhes et Barnes. Allez les chercher tout de suite.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff**

Je me fiche que vous vous envoyez en l'air tout les deux. Vous couchez bien avec qui vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais vous ne pouvez pas bloquer un ascenseur pour avoir de l'intimité. Ni les toilettes. Ni les placards. Ni les canalisations.

Ps : _Encore moins mon bureau_ !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Veuillez cessez de traumatiser Pietro Maximoff. Lui et Barton sont adultes, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Ce n'est pas en le regardant avec le regard que vous ferez avancer les choses. Ni en aiguisant vous couteaux en sa présence. Vous ne devez pas le menacer de lui enlever les parties masculines qu'il se décidait à blesser Barton. Vous le faites pleurer.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers.**

La température n'est pas agréable, je vous l'accorde. 37 degrés à l'ombre, ce n'est pas génial. Mais on a la clim dans les bureaux et l'eau fraiche circule toujours. Ne mangez pas tout les magnums et n'enterrez pas Maximoff sous du givre pour le faire taire. Sortez de la chambre froide. Tous autant que vous êtes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Ne poser pas votre marteau sur les gens qui vous ennuient. Pour des raisons évidentes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker ***

La localisation de ce QG est top secrète. Vous ne pouvez pas en informer votre tante "pour qu'elle vous amène votre goûter".

PS : Ses cookies ont bon être délicieux, elle ne pourra tout de même pas revenir. Rogers est toujours vexé

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention Scott Lang et Wanda Maximoff**

Ne catapultez pas Wilson pour voir s'il arrive à voler sans ses ailes. Non, il ne peut pas. Je me fiche que ce soit lui qui ait lancé l'idée. Heureusement que Parker l'a rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche la façade du bâtiment.

Ps : Ceci est également valable pour Barton.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff et Peter Parker**

Arrêtez immédiatement de catapulter des trucs sur la façade du Shield ! Et par truc, j'entends « fruits, meubles, peinture, liquides, équipement, _Banner_ » Vous avez réellement catapulté Banner face contre un mur ?! _Non mais qu'est ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ?!_

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Débloquez les ascenseurs, Rogers. Vous n'avez aucun droit de les bloquer pour forcer les agents à « bouger un peu leurs fesses de bureaucrates ». Vous n'avez pas non plus le droit d'y enfermer Thor.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Ça suffit. J'en ai marre de vous. Foutez le camp de mon QG, MAINTENANT. Si je revois l'un de vous avant un mois, je le flingue. Sans avertissement. COMPRITS ?

 **oOo**

Le directeur reposa les dizaines de feuilles qu'il avait dans les mains. Il était épuisé. Quoi qu'on en dise, les Avengers étaient une bande de gamins débiles et totalement ingérable. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça, lui ! Il soupira en rassemblant les feuilles. Non mais quel idiot. Pourquoi il les avait tous forcés à rester au Q.G, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Mais avec tout ses gogols dehors, lui et les agents allaient pouvoir souffler un peu. Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine lubie des Avengers.

Il regarda les feuilles, l'air songeur. Il y avait là un bon potentiel de rigolade, lui-même devait le reconnaitre. Il eu un petit sourire. Un jour, quand tout ça se serait calmé, il les publierait, ce dit-il. Et il appellerait ça, _Les Notes du Directeur Fury._

 **A l'intention de Nick Fury***

Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité internationale et de sérieux de notre organisation, il est interdit à notre cher directeur de sortir de son coffre-fort tout ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des mémoires, notes, journaux ou souvenirs écrits. Le monde nous regarde, Nick, ne nous faites pas passer pour des idiots.

 **###**

 *** Mercio énormément à Ann Onyme qui a proposé ses notes, tu es a mourir de rire, je t'aime !**

 **Et voilà, ainsi se termine notre aventure dénuée de sens ! 10 chapitres, 1 bonus, j'en suis heureuse. Merci a tout le monde, les annonymes comme les inscrits, ce sont vos review qui m'on poussé a continuer et jamais rien ne me fait autant plaisir que de vous faire rire ! Comme dit plus haut, quelque chose d'autre arrive, en plus des OS en écriture. JE VOUS LOVE WESH.**

 **Contente d'avoir fait cette aventure avec vous, et a bientôt j'espère,**

 **Jotunn-Ray.**

 **Réponse aux Review**

 **XxLxllxpxpsxX : Ton pseudo est imprononçable, j'aime ! Les cheveux de Pietro on effectivement repoussés, la joie d'avoir son métabolisme ! Et pour le Hawksilver, j'espère qu'il t'a contenté ! Au plaisir de te revoir ailleurs :p**

 **Lol : Contente que le bonus t'ai plus, les pauvres agents, ils vaient bien le droit à une vengeance ! En espérant que ce dernier chapitre t'ai fait autant rire !**

 **lovemanafifichac : Une nouvelle venue ! Contente que ça t'ai plus :D**

 **Ann Onyme : Voila, c'est la fin ! Pas trop triste ? T'a retrouvé le pantalon de Robin, en fait ? (XD) Les remerciement c'est important DONC MERCI A TOI QUI EST LA DEPUIS LE DEBUT OU PRESQUE. Love. Créé toi un compte qu'on puisse discuter ;-;**

 **AnUnconditionnal : L'Agent Chapman a tenté de plonger notre Steve national dans la purée. Elle a fait un très beau vol plané ! C'est a lui que tu pensais ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh mon dieu ! Ray publie quelque chose ! Le monde va exploser !**

 **(... Oui bon je sais, j'exagère un peu. A peine.)**

 **Berf ! Mais pourquoi donc que l'oncle Ray il publie un chapitre des Notes du Directeur Fury alors qu'il avait dit que c'était fini ? Bah parce que c'est mon histoire, et que je fait ce que je veut :D Cette histoire me manquais et j'avait envie de la reprendre. Z'avez qu'a considérer que ça se passe avant la fin du chapitre d'avant !**

 **Epepep partez pas si vite ! C'est l'heure de l'instant pub !**

 **Si vous aimez Supernatural, allez lire Guide de Chasse de Bobby Singer, une traduction de LadyTarene ! L'histoire est très sympa et cette histoire manque cruellement de lecteur, en plus la traductrice est super sympa, donc allez-y ! Vouala. J'ai fini de parler, pouvez aller lire ! Enjoy les gens !**

 **#####**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Ne répondez pas « Que la force soit avec toi » dès que l'on vous pouvez une question. Vous n'êtes pas Maitre Yoda. Vous n'êtes pas non plus Dark Vador. Ne demandez pas à Stark de vous inventer un sabre laser pour prouvez le contraire.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

« Enfermer Stark dans une caisse remplie d'explosif puis la lancer d'un hélicoptère » n'est pas et ne sera jamais une stratégie valable d'attaque. Cela vaut également pour « Pendre Barton au bout d'un fil au dessus de la zone de combat ».

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Merci de ne pas faire vos expériences sur vos collègues. Les plumes sur le corps de Rodhes sont très perturbantes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Je ne sais pas comment vous en êtes venu à côtoyer cet énergumène de Deadpool et je ne veux pas le savoir. Il est hors de question qu'il passe ses mercredis après midi ici sous prétexte que son canard doit voir son deuxième papa. Si vous ne le faites pas dégager tout de suite, je lui troue la peau.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton.**

Les dégâts occasionnés par votre combat contre Deadpool seront retenu à sa charge, les vidéos de surveillance ayant montré qu'il a attaqué le premier. Je vous conseille à présent de ne plus vous retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, puisqu'il semble apprécier de vous attaquer en hurlant que vous êtes « Francis ».

Ps : Non, vous ne pouvez pas changer de deuxième prénom.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Ne pariez pas que vous pouvez vous faire flasher par tous les radars de la côté ouest en moins d'une heure. Vous payerez vous-mêmes les amendes occasionnées. « C'était un pari avec Barnes » n'est pas une excuse. « Il m'a promis de me passer son exemplaire des clinquantes nuances de Clint Barton ». Est-ce que vous êtes stupide ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Ne volez pas les post-it des agents. N'organisez pas un trafic de post-it. Ne construisez pas une ville en post-t pour vos fourmis. Ne recouvrez pas Rogers de Post-it durant son sommeil.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes**

Vous ne pouvez pas remplir votre armure de bonbon et prétendre que c'est une piñata. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus proposer « droit et pouvoirs sur la télécommande » comme récompense.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Les frais de réparation de l'armure de Rodhes sera retenue sur votre salaire.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers.**

Vous ne pouvez pas mettre des agents au coin lorsqu'ils font quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas. Vous ne devez pas non plus leur faire porter le bonnet de la honte. Je me fiche que « ça se passait bien mieux à l'époque ! »

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Ne hurlez pas au meurtre quand Rogers vous traine de force hors de votre atelier. Ce n'est pas la peine de brandir une clef à molette ou un tournevis pour vous défendre. Vous DEVEZ manger quelque chose et prendre une douche. C'est un ordre. Merci de ne plus tenter d'assassiner Roger avec le tournevis susdit.

Ps : Avec du savon, la douche.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Vous êtes un ancien équilibriste/acrobate. Certes. Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de tendre un fil entre deux bâtiments du Shield pour faire des figures dessus. Vous savez qu'il y a des paris pour savoir quand est ce que vous allez tomber et vous rompre le cou ?

Ps : Il devient difficile d'empêcher Maximoff mâle de faire une crise d'anévrisme. Vous savez Barton, je pense qu'il est réellement amoureux de vous. Discutez avec lui.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Vous ne pouvez pas brandir le canard de Deadpool et menacer les agents de la lâcher sur vous s'ils continuent à vous faire chier. Je me fiche que vous soyez sa baby-sitter pendant que son tordu de propriétaire ne peut pas s'en occuper.

Ps : Ne lui mettez pas non plus un dentier.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Je sais que c'est vous qui distillez de la vodka dans la baignoire de l'appartement 406. Premièrement, il y a tellement d'alcool là dedans qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour décaper le sol, deuxièmement, je vous rappelle que c'est illégal.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Veuillez décrocher les casseroles et autres grelots que vous avez accrochés à Maximoff mâle. Peut m'importe que cela vous permette de le repérer lorsqu'il se déplace. Les ennemis _aussi_ le repèrent. Et il colle la migraine à tout le monde.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

Vous ne pouvez pas tenter d'introduire illégalement des cochons nains dans l'établissement. Oui, ils sont très mignons. Là n'est pas le problème. Voir une armée de porcs se balader dans le QG perturbe quelque peu les cuisiniers.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff et Peter Parker**

Les toiles de Parker sont des armes. Pas des balançoires ou des hamacs.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Merci de ne plus fixer es gens sans ciller pendant 10 minutes. Vous leur faites peur. Ne partez pas non plus en murmurant « je vois… ». Vous avez l'air encore moins humain que d'habitude.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Quand bien même vous avez vécu la seconde guerre mondiale, cela ne vous autorise pas à vous incruster dans un cour d'histoire d'un lycée quelconque pour « faire profiter aux élèves de votre expériences ». Vous ne pouvez pas non plus arriver en faisant un salto par la fenêtre.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Un drone à l'effigie d'une chèvre ne sera pas financé par le Shield. Peut importe que se soit une arme révolutionnaire « inventée pour casser la gueule de Loki ».

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

La réponse à la question « Pietro peut-il courir sur l'eau » est non. Ne tentez pas d'expérience.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Dorénavant, lorsque vous remplissez vos dossiers, merci d'indiquer que vous ne savez pas nager. J'espère que votre presque noyade vous aura appris à faire moins de conneries.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Arrêtez de corriger toutes les fautes d'orthographes des dossiers de vos collègues. Vous n'êtes pas « Chevalier de l'ordre de l'orthographe ». Si vous voulez vraiment mériter ce titre, tentez d'apprendre l'écriture de l'anglais à Thor. Tenter de lire un rapport en Asgardien est contre productif.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Je trouve votre initiative de prendre des cours avec Barton très utile. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais si vous parlez très bien l'anglais, votre écriture est un peu défaillante. Au vu de votre alphabet natal, je comprends cependant que ce ne soit pas facile. Si vous pouviez forcer votre frère à vous accompagner, ce serait l'idéal. Ses rapports sont truffés de fautes. _Alors qu'il écrit en sokovien._

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes**

Suite à une entrevue avec les médecins, il semblerait que votre vie n'est pas en danger. Vous pouvez donc cesser de regarder Thor comme si vous vouliez lui faire des trous. De plus, il s'est excusé de nombreuses fois. Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment ce crayon à fait pour atterrir _là_.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Ne menacez pas les agents en formation d'ignobles représailles s'ils finissent le café. Vous en avez fait pleurer trois et quatre autres on fait une crise de panique.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

Que Romanov aie embrassé Roger durant une mission, d'une part ne vous regarde pas, et d'autre part était nécessaire. Veuillez cessez d'aiguiser votre paire de ciseau avec un regard de psychopathe.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Ne fournissez pas à Barnes de quoi se venger ! C'est sur Romanov qu'il l'utilisera, pas sur Roger !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

 **Vos concours stupides me fatiguent. Si je vois encore un « tire-slip » infligé à l'un de nos agent ou de vos collègues, je vous fout à l'isolement.**

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Vous n'allez pas devenir aveugle. Cessez de vouloir vous laver les yeux avec de l'acide. Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous vus êtes retrouvé avec ça devant le visage. Stark n'avait qu'à mettre un slip.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

N'engueulez pas les gens en Asgardien. On ne comprend rien. Et cela vaut aussi pour toutes les langues non-terriennes que vous connaissez. Merci également de ne pas taper la discute avec votre frère pendant que nous le combattons. Si au moins on comprenait ce que vous disiez !

PS : peut importe que ce soi une discutions privée ! Loki a tenté de conquérir la terre !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Quiconque prononcera dorénavant la phrase « Peanapple Pen» sera dorénavant de corvée de toilettes.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Ne creusez pas des trous dans la pelouse du Shield. C'est compliqué d'avoir une belle pelouse vous savez ? Alors qu'un type pas net y creuse des trous à trois heures du matin, ça énerve quelque peu les jardinnier. Ils ont l'autorisation pour tirer à vue, vous êtes au courant ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanov**

Arrêtez de lancer vos motos sur les gens.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Veuillez dire à votre robot extincteur d'arrêter de suivre Roger à la trace. Pendant que vous y êtes, demandez-lui simplement d'arrêter d'arroser tout le monde à toute heure de la journée. J'apprécie peu de me retrouver couvert de mousse.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Celui qui à insinué la bataille de paillette ce cette après midi nettoiera seul de quatrième étage. Avec une brosse à dent.


	13. Chapter 13

SALUT. NOUVEAU CHAPITRE.

Merci à PandaWho pour sa note ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à proposer ! J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub, j'ai commencé une autre histoire, LE Refuge, que j'aime beaucoup écrire donc, si ça vous dit d'aller jeter un oeil, z'êtes les bienvenus ! Allez, je vous laisse lire, taio !

#####

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Le service des affaires internes n'est pas fait pour que vous leur vantiez pendant des heures le mérite de votre petite amie. Mademoiselle Foster est, je n'en doute pas, une personne très appréciable, mais j'ai bien peur que les agents la détestent avant de la voir, à force de vous entendre parler d'elle.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark**

Veuillez ne plus vous promener avec une matière gluante non identifiée, dans quelque récipient que se soit. Foster à peut apprécier de se la recevoir sur la tête. Elle a juré votre mort.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Il y à un trou dans votre costume. Aux fesses. Personne ne vous l'a dit parce qu'ils s'amusent de votre caleçon. Moi je l'aime bien. Très sympa, les kiwis.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Merci de ne pas vendre les photos du caleçon de Rogers. A qui que se soit.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Vos flèches ne sont pas faites pour faire des brochettes !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Le canard de Deadpool ne deviendra pas mascotte officielle du Shield. Il ne ressemble pas à notre logo ! Le logo représente un aigle. Pas un canard !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff et Steve Rogers**

Merci de ne plus tenter d'apprendre à cuisiner à Vision. La cuisine ne s'en remettra jamais. Je pense que c'est une cause perdue.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Vos brulures étant à présent cicatrisées, vous êtes autorisé à reprendre l'activité.

PS : Ne vous approchez plus d'un four. Jamais.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson et Scott Lang**

Votre petit trafic de photo commence à prendre un peu trop d'ampleur pour que je n'y mette pas un veto. Je ne veux PAS savoir comment vous avez tout ces clichés, mais certains se sont retrouvés entre les mains de Barnes et il est furieux.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner et Peter Parker**

Bien que vos expériences ne me regardent en rien, je vous demanderais d'arrêter d'impliquer de la dynamite, de l'acide, une brosse à dent ou quoi que se soit qui risquerais d'exploser.

PS : Stark est également comprit dans cette liste.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

On vous avait pourtant dit de ne pas vous aventurer tout seul sur Internet ! C'est dangereux quand on n'y connaît rien ! Je vous accorde exceptionnellement une journée de congé pour vous remettre de ça. Demandez à Parker. Il a accepté d'aider Roger. Pourquoi Parker et pas Sark ? Parce que Stark est un enfoiré et vous montrerais en premier ce sur quoi vous êtes tombé.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Merci de ne plus vous moucher dans les costumes de vos coéquipiers.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Si vous ne virez pas tout de suite le canard qui agresse les employer, je le fait frire !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson**

Chaton le canard n'est pas « votre bébé ». Vous n'êtes pas sa mère. Et Barton n'est pas son père !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff**

Messieurs. Ce qui se passe entre vous ne me regarde en rien. Cependant, si vos relations extra-travail continuent à nuire à votre travail en équipe, je serais forcé de vous mettre au chômage tout les deux. Plus de travail. Réglez vos affaires, et la prochaine fois que vous tentez de vous battre, je vous mets sous sédatif tout les deux.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Je vous remercie d'être intervenu pendant la bataille Barton/ Maximoff. Je ne sais pas plus que vous ce qui les pousse à se haïra autant alors qu'i peine une semaine ils se grimpaient dessus dans mon bureau. Si vous pouviez dire à Wanda Maximoff d'arrêter de chercher mon agent, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention Tony Stark et Steve Rogers**

N'essayez plus JAMAIS d'apprendre le skate. Jamais. Thor vous cherche partout en hurlant qu'il ne laissera pas son honneur impuni de cette façon.

Ps : Veuillez remonter vos jeans. Vous n'êtes pas des adolescents, que diable !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers.**

Merci de ne pas enfermer vos collègues dans les cellules du Shield quand ils vous énervent. Nos prisonniers se plaignent ensuite.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer comment _Deadpool_ c'est retrouvé dans nos cellules ?

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Merci de ne plus rien lancer à la tête de vos collègues quand vous les trouvez trop envahissant. Nous essayons encore de retirer la marque d'encre du front de Stark.

PS : Par contre, vous pouvez à loisir lancer des choses sur Deadpool. Je croit que ça le fait rire.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker**

Cessez de caresser ce canard en ricanant. Vos « Mon précieux » sont très perturbant.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes et Tony Stark**

Raser la tête de quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il a voulut essayer vos armures est désormais inscrit sur la liste des choses que vous n'avez plus le droit de faire.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Thor**

Veuillez vous calmer. Les clairs font peur à mes agents. Ce n'est qu'une partie de Monopoly.

PS : Lâchez Barton, aussi.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

« Lancer des trucs à travers Vision » ne doit pas être la nouvelle attraction de la fête foraine.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark (By PandaWho)**

Ne racontez pas vos nuits de sexe à Rogers pour « l'initier » à la chose ! Surtout quand c'est aux pleins milieux de la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuné ! Personne, je dis bien _personne_ n'a envie de savoir !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Steve Rogers**

Passez à mon bureau et expliquez-moi la raison pour laquelle Barnes semble vouloir tuer tout ce qui bouge autours de lui. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il devienne dangereux.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Peter Parker et Pietro Maximoff**

Vos petits tours de passe-passe mettent Barnes très en colère. Arrêtez de lui piquer ses affaires dès qu'il à le dos tourné, il commence à aiguiser les couteaux de cuisine. S'il vous attrape, ile vous écorchera et il aura bien raison.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Natasha Romanov**

Merci de ne pas foutre du sang partout. Ce n'est même pas le votre et le cuir du canapé n'apprécie pas plus que les femmes de ménage.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes**

Non, pendre vos collègues part les pieds à poil dans les prisons du Shield n'est pas une punition appropriée pour avoir volé votre café. Des rumeurs courent et elles disent que vous êtes un maitre de donjon SM.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark, Clint Barton et Bruce Banner**

Le « Club des paternels qui puent » n'est pas autorisé à attaquer ceux qu'il estime être un mauvais parent avec de la glue corrosive. Magnéto à peu apprécié, les X-Men nous reprochent de leur piquer leur méchant.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Tony Stark, Clint Barton et Bruce Banner**

NON VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS INVITER LOKI A REJOINDRE VOTRE CLUB.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Vision**

Le déodorant n'est pas fait pour être respiré.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

Ne profitez pas de votre vitesse pour voler toutes les brosses à dent du QG. Ne construisez pas non plus une tours avec !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Clint Barton**

Je vais que vous faites trafic de mini-arbalètes à stylo. Je sais que c'est aussi ce qui est à l'origine de la guerre qui a éclaté entre le service comptabilité et celui des affaires internes. Vous nettoierez seul l'encre qui s'est répandu dans le couloir 6 de l'aile C.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Wanda Maximoff**

Il vous est à présent interdit d'essayer de faire rentrer un quelconque animal dans le QG . Merci de vous débarrasser du chien, des trois chats, des six perdrix, de l'hippopotame et de la vache qui ruient les pelouses du Shield.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de James Rodhes**

La prochaine fois que vous tenterez de maitriser Deadpool, faites le autrement qu'en lui lançant son propre canard à la figure. Enfin, maintenant cette sale bête ne mange plus nos câbles électriques.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

La vodka n'est pas non plus faite pour être respirée. Il en vas de même pour l'arsenic ou la poudre de fraise tagada.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bucky Barnes et Natasha Maximoff**

Si vous tentez d'apprendre le russe aux agents qui ne le connaissent pas, ne le faite pas en les menaçant de les énucléer aux petites cuillers s'ils se trompent. Les candidatures sont drastiquement impactées.

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Bruce Banner**

Virez cet alpaga de mon bureau !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Pietro Maximoff**

J'espère que votre cheville cassée vous apprendra à respecter la règle « on ne joue pas à chat perché dans les locaux du Shield ».

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

On ne joue pas au chat perché dans les locaux du Shield j'ai dit ! Et décrochez-moi Banner du lustre !

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Sam Wilson et Clint Barton**

Votre cri de guerre ne peut pas être « CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER »

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de Scott Lang**

Faire croire aux recrues qu'ils doivent se tatouer le nom de leur éducateur n'est _pas_ une bonne idée ! L'un d'entre eux l'a fait et je vous rappelle que ce genre de chose est _indélébile._

 **oOo**

 **A l'intention de tout les Avengers**

Celui qui a volé mes Churros va mourir.


End file.
